A Proposition
by zzzooe
Summary: Draco Malfoy is just sitting in the head's compartment thinking that everything would be perfect this year, until she walked in and interrupted that critical moment. She walked in, and it felt like he had been hit by a bludger. Everything had changed.


**This is for evol love's challenge: Knock you Senseless!**

**Rules: **The fan fic is to be a one-shot about someone being hit in the head with a bludger at a critical moment. This can be anything from carrying out a prank to admitting a crush to someone. Do it anyway you please. But, please, no fatalities, and no strong profanity. Thank you. The story can take place at any point-Marauders Era, Harry Potter's era, or Next generation era. My only other request is that no author made characters can be main characters in the story. Alright!

**So please, read and review, and check out "**SimonandJeanetteAreBest**" 's story too, because I think it's really cute! I also think that's the only other entry.  
**

* * *

Everything was going absolutely fine this year. The dark lord had been thoroughly defeated, and all the remaining death eaters were locked tightly in Azkaban – even my father. Thinking about him made me frown because no matter how much you despised somebody, losing a family member was still hard. Family was family. You didn't get to choose them, but you were forever bonded with them, there was no mistaking that.

Well, everything was going fine until _she_ stepped into the head's carriage, stopping both my inner monologue about how this year was going to be great, and my breath. I had barely seen a wink of her last year because she was off tramping around the country with Potter and Weasley, trying to find those god damned horcruxes, so you could say that she had changed a lot over the space of a year and a bit.

Her hair was wavy and curly down her back – not the horribly bush mane that I had secretly liked since third year. Her honey-brown eyes circulated the room before settling on me and a jolt of electricity flew through me, making my heart beat wildly. She jumped too, her mouth widening into an 'o' shape as she looked towards me puzzlingly, silently wondering if I felt that too. My lips straightened into a thin line and my eyes bulged, because yes, yes I had.

How I could've overlooked that she would be my partnering head girl was one of the stupidest things I've even done, because nobody else had a chance against her. Never mind that she was MIA (Missing in Action) she was the greatest witch the wizarding world had seen in many years, and nobody could argue that she didn't deserve it. Nobody saw that I would be head boy, because I was the ex-death eater myself, and many were still in uproar about my appointment of becoming Head Boy, but many had indeed overlooked the fact that I had been second in school every single year, only surpassed by the Head Girl herself.

I nodded at her, "Nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too," she smiled slightly. There was a pause of pregnant silence in which she was determining what she should say. She finally began, "How was last year at school?"

"Oh, it was school you know? Pretty normal apart from the fact that 'The Golden Trio' was absent; if you looked past that then there would be nothing different."

"Well that's good. I have so much to catch up on though," she sighed.

"Already worrying about work? Nothing's changed then."

She looked at me skeptically, like I was crazy. She was right, because I lied in saying nothing had changed. This year, everything was different. _Everything_ had changed.

Because honestly, seeing her was like a bludger had hit me right in the chest, winding me and making my vision go funny. I had been knocked off my feet and although I wanted to ignore the injuries I couldn't, because the bludger had gone right through my heart, and she was the only one that could fix me. She had me caught and I was helpless from her attack, and all I could do now was hope that she would help me.

I wasn't broken beyond repair, and I didn't doubt her one bit. She was such a selfless person that she would help everyone, and all I had to do now was to wait for her to notice me.

"Wrong Malfoy, I wouldn't' help everyone," she said, looking at me with mischief dancing in her eyes, "But I can help you, with a price."

She was a legimens. I should've guessed really.

"What's your price?" I asked.

"You've got to fix my heart too," she whispered, sounding desolate and hurt.

I now realized that a bludger had most definitely hit my head as well, because I was hopeless now and all I could do was surrender to her. It wouldn't be so bad, because she was Hermione Granger and I was Draco Malfoy.

"Deal."

* * *

**Now I know that my bludger/s are in fact metaphorical, but in my defense that was my creative license in use right there. Who agrees with me?**

**And, there was no rule against it! (:**

**So evol love, I hope you like this. And good luck to all the other participants! (:  
**


End file.
